


I just wanted to feel something

by InsidiousIntent



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drunk Carlos, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Tarlos - Freeform, everything else under the sun, the tags will change as I add new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: Various tumblr prompt fills and codaslatest prompt: "A drunk and protective Carlos"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 34
Kudos: 419





	1. Coda to 1x03 - scene after the police station, but before the bar date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repository of all the tarlos fics and fills I post on tumblr. This is almost never beta'ed and all mistakes are my own!

* * *

He thinks about the conversation the entire way home. Did the do the right thing? Should he have just blurted those things in the middle of a crowded police station? Not being able to drive himself is a blessing and a curse, he’s stuck in the back of the Uber, revisiting the entire conversation with Carlos. 

Carlos knew everything now. Would he still want to talk to him? Would he still look at him the way he did back at the honky tonk? The way that made him feel alive for just a second. The rest of the drive is an infinite loop of everything he said, the way he said it. The way Carlos responded. The way his face looked telling TK he wasn’t trying to be his boyfriend or even his  _ friend _ . 

He ended up back on the road two hours later, lip a little patched up and clothes changed so he didn’t look like a reject from a B-grade horror movie. He knows it’s late and there is a good chance that there won’t be anyone home, but he has to try. It has to be tonight. 

Carlos opens the door after a whole minute of knocking. “What dear god is so fucking important that you’re ready to break down my door?” he snipes, half-asleep and irritated. He’s the best thing TK has seen. 

“You make me feel things,” he says. The anger and adrenaline from earlier is all evaporated, leaving him exhausted like he always feels. “Being with you was the only time I felt something.” 

Carlos looks at him for a moment before pulling him close. “This conversation isn’t over, but right now I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” 

TK sees the sincerity in his eyes, hears the truth in his words. He runs his fingers up Carlos’ shirt, then bunches it up in his fist. “ _ Whatever _ I need?” 

Carlos smiles, still sleepy soft. “Come over here.” TK pulls up close and brushes their lips together. 

“Come on big guy, make me really  _ feel  _ something tonight.” 

Carlos runs his teeth along TK’s jaws, kissing up to his lips. “Oh don’t worry sweetheart, once I’m done with you, you’ll be feeling me till Sunday.” 


	2. Coda to 1x04, after TK confronts Owen, he goes to see Carlos

* * *

Carlos wakes up from an exhausted sleep to banging on his door. The tornados had the entire Austin PD working for two days straight. “For fuck sake,” he mutters, irritated that the first chance of sleeping he gets in forty-eight hours is being interrupted. Slow and annoyed, he makes his way to the door that hasn’t stopped banging yet. A disheveled, soaking TK stands at the door, eyes red and face pale. Carlos tries to see if he’s injured, to keep from panicking.

“ _ Please _ ,” he says. Carlos opens the door and lets him in. 

***

He gets the story from TK in pieces, bookended by tears, by screams of hopelessness. Captain Strand’s illness is a shock to TK’s whole system, a tectonic shift that has TK jarred to the core. Carlos hurts for TK, shocked that TK can’t seem to catch a break. The first time he tries to touch TK, to console him, Carlos gets shoved into a wall. So he waits, patient and attentive as TK rails against the injustice of the universe, against fears of losing his only family. Of his anchor to the world, his only parent. 

Carlos has seen this kind of heartache, witnessed it far too often out in the real world where everyone - from young kids to full adults - frequently and unjustly loses their parents to cancer. The wheels of life keep spinning on though, and Carlos is never able to help those lonely, hurting people. This, here and now, he can help. More importantly, he knows  _ how  _ to help.

He reaches out again, slowly and visibly, to the softly sobbing bundle on his couch. He moves his arms to fully envelope TK, and the way TK moves into his touch, grabbing Carlos’ shirt and shoving his face into Carlos’ neck, tells him this was the right move. Carlos wants to hold onto this moment, this one single moment where he gets TK fully,  _ completely _ . He lets TK weep out his anger, his fury, but never tries to stop him. Carlos holds him and strokes his back, whispering words of encouragement and support that he’s sure TK can’t hear at the moment.

***

Carlos eventually gets TK to move, to get some food and water in his system. After a few minutes of cajoling, TK follows him, meek and quiet in his obedience, and Carlos hates to see it. See the vibrance, the passion, the fire that pulled him to TK first, so ebbed. He knows he has to work fast, before TK succumbs to the unhappiness that brought him to Carlos that night.

He waits till TK has had some food in him, tells him to go into the living room, while he cleans up the kitchen. He finds TK on the couch again, staring at the floor in a thousand yard stare. He works quickly to find the supplies he needs, and brings everything into the living room. Blankets and pillows littered the space, and he pulls TK down on the rug. He looks at Carlos, bemused, and Carlos can’t help but chuckle. Can’t help but pepper TK’s face with tiny butterfly kisses. 

“Tonight, you are going to let me hold you, and I’ll keep you safe,” Carlos murmurs between kisses. “The world outside is rough, and unfair, but here,  _ right now _ , you’re with me and you’re safe.” 

TK looks tired still, so he doesn’t wait for an answer. He wraps them up in the blankets he brought, positions them in the middle of the soft nest. He pulls TK in front of him, wrapping his arms around him and sitting back against the couch. He feels more than sees the way TK’s body relaxes against his, shoulders drooping and head moving to nestle against Carlos’ temple. His fingers lace through Carlos’, and a small sigh escapes his otherwise silent demeanor. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he asks in a quiet, almost whisper. 

“Because I like you, and I care about you,” Carlos answers immediately, needing TK to understand this isn’t a transaction, or a one time thing. “I don’t like seeing you in pain, and I want to make you feel better, TK.” 

TK nods but doesn’t answer. Carlos doesn’t know if he is convinced, but he doesn’t plan on going anywhere. 

“Carlos, I don’t know if I’m worth…” Carlos doesn’t let him finish, turning his head and kissing him. Soft and light, nothing more than a press of lips. 

“I like you TK,” he whispers, lips still touching TK’s, willing him to understand. Willing him to see what Carlos sees every time he looks at TK. “And you’re worth everything, you’re worth all of this.”

“You don’t even know me,” TK whispers back, voice still full of pain.

“I won’t change my mind about you,  _ let  _ me get to know you.” Carlos runs his fingers through TK’s hair, pulling his head back and kissing up the back of his neck, running his lips to TK’s jaw.

TK lets out a shuddery breath, but doesn’t say anything. Carlos knows this is the most affirmative response he can hope from TK, so he’ll take the win. It isn’t the date Carlos had in mind for them, but he doesn’t want to move and lose the cocoon of intimacy. The silence between them doesn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable, and Carlos is happy to sit quietly but TK doesn’t seem to agree. He turns his head and kisses Carlos, the kiss he gives Carlos is slow and achingly sweet, the kind of kiss that isn’t a prelude to anything, just keeps on going. He shifts just enough to make sure the blankets are securely around them both, and lets TK take comfort from the heat of Carlos’ arms around him. Carlos’ mouth on his. 

Tomorrow morning they’ll talk more, Carlos promises himself, over a full breakfast and coffee. They’ll start fresh and get to know each other, maybe even go on those dates Carlos has been planning for them.  _ This time _ , Carlos promises himself, this time he isn’t going to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


	3. In a Minute There is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen Strand is not a religious man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief scene where Owen and Carlos talk

* * *

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. 

Owen wasn’t supposed to be sitting there, completely fine, while his only child was stuck in a hospital bed, unconscious and breathing through tubes. It was his fault mostly. It was his job to make sure nothing like that ever happened to his team, that all the protocols were in place for the safety and security of everyone.

Owen Strand was not a religious man. Having been a firefighter for over two decades, seeing the generalized cruelty of people and of nature, he had stopped believing in a higher benevolent power years ago. No creator would tolerate this much suffering, so there must not be a creator. 

Watching his only son fall into a habit of drugs and heartbreak cemented it. TK was the only good thing to come out of his marriage, and the one person Owen could love with his whole heart. 

He wondered if someone back in New York had been watching out for his tiny family, helping him keep TK safe. Keeping him alive. 

The hospital was quiet and empty, save for the night staff shuffling around, quiet and morbid. It reminded him of all those other times when he had stuck by TK’s side, back when youth and hurt had burned bright through him. When the man TK loved shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. 

Things were better in Texas. Yes he had his own health to consider, and building a whole team from the ground up was back-breaking work. But he saw the way the team came together, the way Judd stepped into the older brother role, the way Paul became the voice of reason. He thought he had dodged the streak of bad luck. It was a new start. 

He stepped out of the room, walking slowly to his other destination. The hospital prayer room was quiet and semi-dark, lit only by low lights in the back. Owen didn’t know if praying now after a lifetime of not believing, would help. But he sure was going to try, anything that could help TK was on his list.

He was shocked to see a lone bow-headed figure in the room, and a very familiar one at that. 

“Officer Reyes,” he said, putting a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

Startled teary eyes look up at him. “Sir,” he said, and Owen heard the cracked syllables of grief. He felt a little unmoored in the face of Carlos’ sadness. He hadn’t seen this coming, had failed to notice the blossom of TK’s new relationship. He had failed at a lot of things recently. 

Carlos got up to leave, even as Owen sat down. “I don’t mean to impose on your time, Officer Reyes.” 

Carlos hurried to wipe his eyes and show some normalcy. “It’s just Carlos, sir. I didn’t mean to-”

He waved a hand, reaching out to keep Carlos where he was. “I’m not your Captain here, son. I appreciate seeing someone else just as worried for my kid as I am.” 

Carlos sat back down and exhaled. A moment of complete silence surrounded them, and Owen wondered if now was the time to ask questions. He’d try it anyways. 

“How long have you and TK…” he let the question linger. Maybe Carlos would be more forthcoming than TK was. 

“I, that is _we_ ,” Carlos started. “We weren’t a thing really. I think we were working our way up to something. I think. I _hoped_.” 

Owen sat and waited. He couldn’t get the truth from his son at the moment, but at least he had the next best thing. He didn’t want to upset Carlos but he didn’t want to lie either. 

“Carlos,” he started. Better to be direct. “TK is a good guy, and he sees the good in everyone.” A single breath. “But he wears his heart on his sleeve and that has gotten him hurt before.” 

Carlos was nodding, before Owen could continue. “He told me about his ex, and his relapse.” 

Owen tried to hide his surprise. It took TK months to reveal anything about Alex to his team, and they all practically lived together. How had he missed things progressing this far between his son and young Officer Reyes?

“I keep thinking I did the right thing, taking us out of New York and moving us half way across the country,” he said. “But now I see my child lying unconscious on a hospital bed, and I wonder if I should have let him live his life the way he wanted to back in New York.” 

“I know this sounds selfish, but I’m glad you are here,” Carlos said to him. “TK has been one of the good things in my life, sir.” 

Owen smiled. “You love him, don’t you Officer Reyes?” 

Carlos face was a mix of grief and joy. “Not yet, sir. But I really want to find out.” 

Owen squeezed Carlos’ hand. “Carlos, I may not have been there when all this started, but when TK wakes up, I promise to help you find out.”


	4. The Subtle Art of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr prompt: "Tarlos college AU? Maybe Owen is a professor? Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a life of its own.  
>  **Note:** This is an AU so I did take liberties with characterization - mainly about TK not being an addict, but only suffering from depression in the past.

* * *

“Here we goooo! Shots for everyone and a non-alcoholic drink for Marjan!” Paul screamed, bringing over 3 shots and a small drink glass to their table. The bar was packed with returning seniors, a whole bunch of grad students, and even a few sturdy underclassmen. Their usual table had thankfully been empty and the small group of friends had descended as soon as they all returned to campus. 

They had all congregated the first night of returning to campus, happy to be in each other’s company. Paul, Marjan, Mateo, and TK were all in their last year of undergrad, and the summer before had been busy with internships for everyone. 

TK toasted the shots and took the pull, relishing in the burn of alcohol down his throat. He elbowed Marjan, who was happy with the non-alcoholic drink in her hand. 

“So this is it, Marwani. We’re in the penultimate semester,” he started, smirking at his friend. “Are you finally going to make a move?” 

Marjan rolled her eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh, so I’m sure you’ll be fine with Suzie hanging out in Bilal’s room tonight,” TK responded. He knew he was being a little shit, but they were in their final year and he wasn’t going to let this go. He had watched Marjan quietly pine over a classmate for years now, and he wasn’t going to let her watch from a distance as Bilal got seduced by some other girl. 

Marjan’s face said everything about how she felt about TK’s words. “There is no way Bilal is going to go for a lush like Suzie! He’s too worried about his summer internship to be that distracted.” TK grinned. After three years of being classmates and friends, TK knew exactly what buttons to push, and Marjan always fell for it. 

“You have only a few months, maybe six months at the most to tell him how you feel,” TK said. Mateo piped up from the other side of the table, “this is your last chance, babe.” 

Marjan groaned loudly. “Well what about pretty boy over here?” she said, pointing at TK. “He hasn’t gone out with a single person since the end of freshman year.” 

Paul nodded his head so hard, TK wanted to call him a bobble head. “Yeah bro, we haven’t seen you do anything with anyone for two years now!” 

TK groaned dramatically. “Yeah well the dating pool ain’t all that deep here at UT Austin. But we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about our girl here being brave.” 

Mateo and Marjan looked at TK with a glint in their eyes that has spelled trouble since all four of them were grouped for a Psych project in the first semester of freshman year. 

Back then it was all about being as reckless as possible, knowing TK was the son of Professor Owen Strand, and at eighteen that was the level of authority fit for rebellion. 

But then TK’s dad was appointed as the college dean, Alex, his boyfriend of a year broke up with him, and the rebellious phase ended abruptly right after. 

His friends were still staring at him, “what what?” he asked. 

Everyone smiled at him in a way that promised trouble. Marjan was the one who spoke up, “I’ll ask Bilal out if you ask out a hottie tonight.” From the mirroring smiles on Paul and Mateo’s faces, TK knew he was going to be outnumbered here. He rolled his eyes and threw his hands. If this is what got Marjan to finally make a move, then he would happily take one for the team. 

“I know you all think I’m some type of prude now, but you know what  _ Marjan _ , you’re on,” he said with a smirk of his own. 

Clearly he had the number of every one of his friends, because they all stopped smiling, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“We’re on?” Mateo asked. 

“Yep,” TK responded, making sure to sound the p with an extra obnoxious pop. “I’ll definitely ask out a guy tonight, and then Marjan gets to ovary up and ask Bilal out.” 

“And we pick who you ask!” Paul interjected. TK glared at him, but refused to back down. He was on a mission that night. 

“Fine, you pick who I ask,” he said, with only lightly gritted teeth. He rolled his eyes at Mateo and Paul high-fiving, and smirked at Marjan who was looking only a little frazzled. “What do you say, Marwani?”

TK hadn’t seen Marjan back down from a challenge in three years, so he was gratified to not be proven wrong. “You’re on, pretty boy,” Marjan said, “let’s go find you a hottie!” 

***

TK approached the guy standing at the bar, with his back towards TK. A soft looking brown leather jacket, and sinfully tight black jeans were all TK could see, but he had to hand it to his friends - they didn’t pick wrong. 

“Buy me a pizza?” he said to the stranger with an ass to bounce a quarter off of. The stranger turned and TK almost took a step back. The guy was a  _ certifiable  _ hottie, and suddenly TK was a lot more invested in the bet. 

“Excuse me?” the handsome stranger asked with a little confused smile, showing off perfect cheekbones. 

“I said buy me a pizza, handsome stranger,” TK responded, a little bewildered at the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

The lovely and still handsome stranger raised an eyebrow, “and why should I buy you a pizza?” 

“How else would we get to know each other before the sex?” 

The stranger’s eyes darkened as he took a moment to check TK out from head to toe, and TK felt heat thrumming through him. This was going to be easier than he thought. 

“Or we could skip the pizza and you could take me to your place right now,” he said, knowing he had won this round. 

***

TK barely heard the door slamming behind them, too busy kissing the beautiful stranger while also trying to get his shirt off. The kisses had started out tentative, slow, and awkward, but hadn’t stayed that way too long. By the time they’d reached the guy’s apartment, TK was vibrating with need. He couldn’t stop touching the guy, hands moving up and down the expanse of a strong, broad back. TK felt dizzy with desire, moving to pull at the guy’s pants, even as his own shirt was unbuttoned and thrown away faster than a blink. 

“I’m TK,” he panted between biting kisses, “what’s your name?” 

The guy pulled back and smirked at him. “Carlos. Glad you asked, so you’ll be screaming the right name tonight.”

Fuck the guy, _Carlos_ , and his husky gravelly voice. TK groaned as he felt teeth on his collarbone, closing his eyes as Carlos walked him back towards a giant couch. When Carlos pulled off his own shirt in one smooth move, TK almost saw stars, working to take the rest of his clothes off even faster. The man was built like a brick house - all hard angles and strong muscles. He moved to cover TK with his entire body, kissing - deep, heated kisses - and TK felt like he’s on fire from the inside. He pushed Carlos back for a second, just enough to breathe for a moment and look at Carlos - eyes dark and hungry. 

“Sit back,” TK ordered, and Carlos fumbled to comply, pushing his back onto the couch. 

TK made quick work of crawling up Carlos’ body and peeling off his boxer briefs, kissing the sensitive skin inside the thighs. 

“TK,” Carlos groaned, making TK smile, and he quickly licked at the leaking slit. Carlos shot out a hand behind him to grip the back of the couch, a long moan ripping through him. TK wanted to take his time, he felt a little giddy at the taste, at Carlos’ reaction. But his own cock was so hard he felt dizzy, and he gripped the base of Carlos’ cock tightly, taking as much of it in his mouth as he could. 

Carlos moaned something indistinct as TK continued to move his mouth over his cock, moving his free hand to stroke the soft skin behind his balls. He felt bold, but he wasn’t sure if Carlos would take kindly to his assumptions about opening Carlos up. He decided to take a chance, moving to remove his mouth from Carlos’ cock with an obscene pop and a trail of saliva. 

“Lube?” he asked, figuring it was the safest way to get an answer. He wasn’t even done with the thought process before a packet of lube was slapped on his palm, and he wasted no time getting his fingers slick. 

“TK, TK,  _ come on, _ ” Carlos chanted, as TK swirled his tongue around the head, easing up so he could press it flat against the sensitive underside of his cock, tracing along the vein. He kept up the torture while pressing his fingers against Carlos’ hole, getting it slick, feeling two of his fingers slide in easily. A low and fervent  _ fuck  _ was the only response he got, as he pulled up to see Carlos gone all glassy eyed, flushed and breathing hard, as TK pulled up and stroked him in rhythm with the press of his fingers inside Carlos. 

“You wanna come for me, handsome?” TK purred, actually  _ purred _ , bewildered by his own body’s response to Carlos. Carlos just made a choked off little moan and suddenly TK’s hand was full of come. Carlos just moaned and whimpered his way into post-orgasm sensitivity. 

“You’re really good at that,” Carlos slurred a little, pushing his legs apart to give TK’s fingers inside him even more access. 

“Come here,” he asked, pulling at TK’s shoulders until TK chuckled and moved up, sliding up Carlos’ body to kiss him slow and measured. Which turned into a deep groan as he guided his cock into Carlos’ ass. The tight heat of Carlos’, the sliding slick sweat between them, miles and miles of responsive body under him, all working to drive him  _ insane. _

“Please, please,  _ please _ ,” Carlos chanted, and TK could feel where he was half-hard already, and TK’s slow steady rhythm faltered. That voice was making him feel frantic. 

“I got you, baby,” TK breathed into a slick collarbone, skin flush. The pace was tortuously slow for him too, on that knife-edge between  _ so-good-it-hurt _ and  _ hurt-because-it's-so-good _ , and the room was almost oppressive in its heat and silence. The only sounds in the room were the whirring of the central air and the wrecked mess of their breathing, arrhythmic and shuddering.

He could feel himself losing it, the smooth glide of his hips going shaky and uncontrolled until he gave into the need, buried himself in Carlos and came. He felt Carlos’ sharp inhale and the clutch of his orgasm in addition to the slick heat buried between them.

He tried to roll them over but they ended up on the plush rug on the floor, and TK felt like he was just going to pass out for the rest of the night right there. But Carlos got up and went somewhere, coming back with a wet and warm towel to wipe him clean. What a gentleman. 

“It’s late,” Carlos whispered, running his hands over TK’s side, tracing his tattoo. “You should stay.”

TK couldn’t find a fault in the logic. 

***

The blaring of the alarm almost made him throw his phone away. TK rolled over in the hands-down most comfortable bed he’d slept in, and snatched his phone before it could go off again. He looked and it seemed to say 7am.  _ Holy fuck.  _

He jumped up and ran around the room, grabbing every item of his clothing he could find. He saw Carlos roll over and stare at him with such warm and sleep filled eyes, he almost said fuck it and climbed back into bed. 

“You pulling a runner, handsome?” Carlos asked, voice just as sleepy and warm as the rest of him. TK wanted so badly to not leave.

But the memory of Prof. Blake’s academic requirements blared loudly in his head. She would kill him with extra work if he was late to the first day. 

“I’m so sorry, but I have a class at 8, and my professor is a hard ass,” he said, trying to be as apologetic as possible. 

For some reason, Carlos sat up in bed. “Oh shit, so do I,” he said, jumping up to grab a pair of boxer-briefs. 

He was kind enough to give TK an extra toothbrush but TK still needed to grab coffee, so he just pushed a kiss against Carlos’ lips and took off for campus. 

***

He had to actually skip coffee so he would make it in time for the class, and his whole body and brain were screaming at him by the time he got in the room. Paul and Marjan were already seated, and Mateo was making his way over. TK walked over and dropped in the chair so gracelessly, he almost tumbled off, only saved by Marjan’s quick hand on his sweatshirt. 

“Walk of shame, Strand,” Marjan said, a smirk firmly on her face. “I’m  _ astounded. _ ”

“All’s fair in war, Marwani. Now pay up,” he said, a smirk of his own aimed at her. Marjan’s smirk dropped, and she glared as TK stared at Bilal walking up to sit in front of their row. Who said TK couldn’t do a good deed, and be dicked six ways to Sunday. The next five minutes were an exercise in sheer delight, watching Marjan steel herself, play with her scarf for a full thirty seconds, and then  _ finally  _ tap Bilal on the shoulder. 

“Hey Marwani,” Bilal turned, with a smile that had turned TK’s stomach upside down back in freshman year. Now he was happy to sit back and watch his best friend work her magic. 

“So hey, I was thinking,” Marjan started, voice oddly high. “Watchu doin on Friday?”

Bilal’s jaw almost dropped. “Are you...asking me out?”

Marjan’s shoulders immediately rose, and TK saw Paul move forward at the same time he did. If they had to beat up a really good looking guy for insulting his best friend, TK was ready to throw down. 

“What if I was?” Marjan said.

Bilal threw his head back and laughed. “I have been trying for three whole years to get the courage to ask you out. But you beat me to that too.” His smile was brighter than the sun, and both TK and Paul slumped back in their chairs. TK was never going to let Marjan forget that giggle that came out of her as a response. He elbowed her, knowing how happy she was, and knowing they were absolutely going to be discussing her date plans. 

Dr. Blake walked in at exactly seven fifty nine am, and the resulting commotion lay an end to the most satisfying morning scene. Dr. Blake walked up to the front of the class, and started the projector, sharing her laptop screen and tacking on her lapel mic. 

“Welcome back seniors,” she started. “All of you should know the drill of this class by now, so I won’t bore you by going over the details again. But there’s one change I want to talk about today.” She moved to stand in front of the class. “You all know Nancy has moved back to New York to take professorship at NYU.” A few boos echoed at the name, and Dr. Blake smiled at that. “Yes yes we hate them yanks. But this means I have a new TA, and he’s going to be running everything with an iron fist.” She motions to a figure sitting in the very corner of the front row, and TK can’t help but feel a strong sense of familiarity staring at that profile. 

The figure stood up to turn and wave at the class. TK felt the blood drain from his entire face, and from the Marjan had clutched his arm in a death like grip, he wasn’t the only one shocked. 

“Say hello to your new TA, Carlos Reyes, everyone,” Dr. Blake said.

TK was  _ fucked.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos runs into a burning building

* * *

Austin PD had their work cut out for them. Two fire trucks were already in front of the building ablaze, and the 126 seemed to have taken charge of the entire situation. The blaze was starting to get under control, but the neighborhood had all decided to congregate in front of the building. Carlos had his hands full trying to keep inquisitive grandmas and young daredevils from getting too close to the blaze. He caught Mark as the dude rushed by with a blanket for one of the survivors. 

“How much longer?” Carlos asked. 

“Don’t really know,” Mark huffed. “Michelle said they’ve called in backup.”

Everything was lit up with the orange glow of the inferno of a building on fire. It was starting to get late, and people should have been in bed, but the blaze was bringing more of them out. 

Mark waved back as he ran up to the EMT truck. “Just make sure people don’t get close ok!” Carlos nodded and started strolling towards the latest group near the building, trying to get the people to push away from the fires. 

The explosion, when it came, caught everyone off guard, knocking down Marjan and Matteo as they made their way back to the truck. Paul was already by the truck, trying to pull the equipment back on the truck, while Captain Strand worked with Michelle and the EMTs to make sure all survivors were accounted for.

Carlos managed to roll on his shoulders and avoid the flying debris, only to see a big cloud of flames engulf the entire building. 

No. TK and Judd were still inside. 

**TK.**

“TK!” Carlos yelled, running up to the building, as the 126 ran back with unfurled water hoses. He could see the team running back, screaming at each other to get the water hoses ready. Carlos clearly heard Judd scream out that TK was behind him in the building, but he never got out. He gave a quick glance to see a visibly panicked Judd running to give Paul a hand with the equipment. But Carlos didn’t have time to go see if the team was ok. They knew what they were doing, and Carlos’ attention was all on TK. 

The old structure was starting to get fully engulfed in flames, and Carlos heard sirens in the background. More engines were coming to help, but he couldn’t stand here and wait for them. No backup would be in time to save TK if they didn’t get in the building at that very moment. He needed to go in and get TK himself. Carlos knew it was stupid to run inside without any protective gear, but his brain and his body refused to recognize any logic. TK was  _ inside  _ a building on fire, and no one would be able to get to him in time. 

He ran around the firefighters, and up to the side entrance, hoping to find a way inside, uniform collar a shield against the smoke. The fire was surprisingly loud, the noise of the flames, and crackling wood and brick, sounded like a mini tornado. The air inside was thick with smoke and flames, and the damage got worse the further inside he tried to walk. Furniture toppled over, larger pieces of debris littered all over, ready to trip Carlos any moment. He kept on going, something in his gut telling him he needed to hurry because TK was in trouble. 

“TK! Where are you?” Carlos struggled to scream even as the surrounding smoke threatened to choke him. He kept running, dodging falling debris, determined to see if TK was alright. 

He saw the end of the broken respirator first, a long pipe on the ground with its ends singed. It took him a moment to realize there were legs next to the pipe, dirty and sprawled. 

“TK!” Carlos yelled, dropping down and dragging a chunk of concrete off of the body.  _ Please don’t let him be dead  _ thundered in his head, while he turned the body over. Cuts were all over his arms and legs, and TK’s helmet was thrown aside - a dent in its side. TK’s face was ashen, a cut over his right brow still bleeding sluggishly. He wasn’t moving, but his breathing was still there - barely. Carlos knew enough about explosions to doubt if he should move TK, not clear if there were internal injuries he should worry about. But leaving TK in the same position was also not an option, not with the blazing inferno all around them. 

Dread and nausea swirled in his gut when he heard the crackle of a headpiece. “ _ Son! Are you still in there? _ ” Captain Strand’s voice came through, distorted by full of panic. Carlos looked down, brain working furiously, as the sirens of Austin PD backup grew clearer. The backup wouldn’t get in on time and Carlos didn’t have the gear to keep TK safe. 

Carlos did the only thing he could - he grabbed TK’s unconscious body and hauled it up over his right shoulder. He left the respirator and TK’s helmet on the ground and started running back outside. The swirl of the flames seemed to grow in heat and volume, and the whole building gave a groan, before the first floor started caving in. Carlos needed to get TK out of there. 

There was  _ no more time.  _ So Carlos ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk and protective Carlos

* * *

The bar was jam packed with new friends and the 126 for someone’s retirement celebration. The drinks were flowing and TK was very annoyed that he couldn’t leave early. He didn’t even know who was retiring and from where. Being the son of the firehouse captain meant even more community diplomacy bullshit that he neither had the time or the personality for. He sipped on the third glass of tonic water, tired of smiling at the various locals eager to make nice with Owen Strand, wanting to make nice with the  _ fancy shmancy  _ firehouse. 

TK looked around, trying to see if Carlos would help ferret him away from the boring excuse of a party, when the man in question flopped right beside him. From the big grin on his face, Carlos clearly had been drinking. 

“You having fun, Officer Reyes?” TK asked, amused at Carlos’ happiness. 

Carlos nodded with his whole head. “Johnson over there was questioning my Southe- my southey- my  _ southiness  _ and I had to set him straight now.” His I’s got shorter the longer he spoke, and TK was really starting to enjoy the Southern boy version of Carlos. 

“Alrighty then,” TK replied, and Carlos nodded again, craning his head and smiling his big smile. The opening cords of Old Town Road incited a cheer from the whole bar, and Carlos almost jumped on the counter to whoop, screaming “this is the jam!”

So much for wishing Carlos would help TK leave the bar. He sighed and kicked back on the counter, flagging the bartender for another tonic water. 

He can’t help but eye Carlos, body loose from alcohol and moving in place with a dancer’s grace. He knew Carlos could keep a beat from that one single night of dancing, but he’s definitely been hiding those hip shakings from TK. 

That’s when the guy showed up. 

He was a lanky dude, with mousy brown hair and skin pale in an unhealthy way. Like the guy was stuck in a cave for months. The whole look was capped with a jacket with tassels and boots with spurs. What the entire  _ fuck _ . Texas wasn't even ironically weird like New York. 

Carlos turned to look at the guy like he was a bad smell, but the dude just slid closer to TK and leered at TK from head to toe. Ugh. 

“Rick,” the guy said, extending a hand. 

“Ken,” TK said, absolutely not willing to share his real name or nickname. 

“You playin the babysitter tonight?” he asked, leaning back against the bar and looking at Carlos. 

“Not really,” TK responded. The faster this conversation was done, the better. 

“Good. Then you’re free tonight?” 

“It’s a free fucking country, pal. He ain’t in jail,” Carlos spoke up from TK’s other side. 

The guy kept going, completely ignoring Carlos. “You ain’t from around here, I see.” 

It took every ounce of power in TK to not roll his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the boredom out of his voice. “That’s right.” 

“I like the way you talk though,” Rick the dick said.  "I like to watch your mouth. You've got a pretty mouth," he smiled. 

"If you'll let me buy you a drink, I have plans for your dick sucking lips."

TK finally gave in to the eye rolling, but before he could say anything more Carlos had pushed himself between TK and the guy and grabbed him by the tassley lapels. 

“You have a filthy fucking mouth,” Carlos  _ growled _ and slammed the guy against one of the bar beams. 

Rick the dick looked annoyed. He stared at TK instead of Carlos, “call off your lapdog, wouldya?”

Carlos seemed to take even more offense and slammed the guy one more time. “Apologize,” he demanded, sounding more petulant than drunk. “You say you’re sorry, and you say it right now.” 

“Get off of me, you psycho!” the guy screamed. 

That’s when one of the bartenders or bouncers strolled up to kick them out. 

“There a problem, gentlemen?” he asked, looking more at Carlos. Rick the dick spoke up instead. 

“This insane guy is  _ assaulting  _ me!” 

TK decided this had gone on long enough. “We’re leaving,” he said, pulling Carlos off of Rick the dick, and pushed the guy at the bouncer. “Get this creep outta here.”

“The fuck. You try to buy someone drinks, and get assaulted. What hillbilly bar is this?”

TK grabbed Carlos’ arm and frog marched him outside, not waiting to see how the bouncer dealt with Rick the dick. 

They ended up around the corner from the bar, waiting for the Uber to arrive. Carlos’s shoulder was warm where it pressed into TK’s. 

“You can’t just - just -” Carlos was still trying to talk. “Can’t just say someone has dick sucking lips!”

“I’ve heard it before, you know,” he said, grinning at Carlos. “And I grew up in New York. I can hold my own.”

"See," Carlos said, words full on slurring. "You see--you s-- _ you can't just say _ that to someone with a mouth--someone who has probably heard it before.” 

TK laughed. He couldn’t believe how entertaining Carlos could be when drunk. He put his arms around Carlos’ shoulders and pulled him over to the waiting car. 

“Come on now cowboy, how about you tell me all about your heroics when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
